


QUALTAGH

by EthernalDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, B-Romance, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Chamber namanya. Rumah-rumah lima warna tersusun dari batu kristal yang menawan hati, sama seperti hatiku yang tertawan olehnya sejak pertama kali bertemu. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge No. 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	QUALTAGH

Kring kring  
“Selamat datang di Magic Delivery Shop. Ada yang bisa kami ban—ah, Tetsu-kun? Okaerinasai.”  
“Ha’i, Momoi-san. Ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan?”  
“Apa tidak masalah? Tetsu-kun tidak kelelahan?”  
“Iie. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?”  
Momoi mengerutkan dahinya, “Bisa antarkan paket ini? Ugh, cukup berat juga.”  
“Diantar ke mana?”  
“Ke Rainbow Chamber di perbatasan Danau Crystalite.”  
Sang pemuda berambut biru mengangguk. Berpikir sejenak lalu kembali bertanya, “Kali ini kepada siapa?”  
“Baiklah, aku lihat dulu,” Momoi mengayunkan tongkat berwarna coklat yang ada di tangannya, sebuah kertas lusuh melayang menuju sang penyihir bersurai merah jambu, ia mengerang sedikit, “ternyata—Dai-chan.”   
“Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Momoi-san?”  
“Yah, kurasa aku bisa menebak apa isi paket ini,” wajah Momoi berubah masam. Ia pernah iseng membuka paket kiriman untuk sang teman kecil dan menemukan puluhan manekin mini dari tanah liat buatan penyihir di tengah kota yang menjajakannya dalam bentuk gadis-gadis seksi—dibuat sesuai keinginan pembeli, seharusnya dipakai untuk bahan santet menyantet dan sejenisnya, tapi malah dikoleksi oleh Aomine—.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, sang peri yang bekerja di toko pengiriman barang terkekeh pelan. Dia mengambil paket dari sang pemilik toko, Momoi Satsuki—seorang penyihir di Hutan Tengah—, “Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
QUALTAGH © Eternal Dream Chowz  
[Qualtagh (English): Orang pertama yang ditemui setelah bertamu ke rumah seseorang]  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Pairing: Akashi S. x Kuroko T.  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy  
Warning: Boys Love, Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe  
.  
.  
.  
#AKAKUROXYGEN  
#YunAra Challenge No. 1  
.  
.  
.  
“Aomine-kun, apa kau ada di rumah?”  
Pintu diketuk tiga kali untuk kedua kalinya. Belum ada jawaban. Apakah Aomine selalu tidur secepat ini? Rasanya tidak. Pemuda werewolf itu biasanya lebih hobi menghabiskan waktu untuk memperhatikan satu persatu boneka miliknya yang berbadan sintal meskipun berukuran mini. Lagipula sekarang bukan waktu bagi para werewolf mencari para uke (?) ataupun berburu. Bahkan Momoi saja terlalu sering mengantarkan pasokan makanan bagi sang pemuda setengah serigala yang memiliki sifat malas keterlaluan itu.  
Kuroko masih menimbang-nimbang untuk masuk dari pintu belakang atau mendobrak pintu dengan ramuan khusus pemberian Momoi. Tapi keinginannya tak berjalan mulus karena saat itu juga pundaknya ditepuk.  
“Yo, Tetsu!”  
“Ah, Aomine-kun? Kau membuatku terkejut. Dari mana saja?”  
“Wah, maaf! Kau bertanya aku baru saja dari mana?”  
Kuroko mengangguk ringan.  
“Dari rumah merah.”  
“Oh.”  
Oh ya, Rainbow Chamber adalah perumahan bagi makhluk elit yang ada di kawasan Hutan Andronite. Ada lima rumah di sana, semuanya indah dan megah, warnanya juga cukup ramai, biru, merah, hijau, kuning, ungu, disusun dari batuan berkilau yang bermacam-macam dan menimbulkan karakteristik tersendiri.   
Ada Aomine sang werewolf terkuat yang tinggal di rumah biru. Rumah hijau ditempati Midorima Shintarou sang Dokter Hutan yang dikenal dengan kehebatannya menghasilkan racikan selayaknya penyihir, tapi asal-usulnya tidak jelas, ia juga selalu membawa barang-barang aneh yang berbeda setiap harinya. Kise Ryouta sang pemuda setengah tengu yang terkenal di daratan manusia—ia hanya kembali satu minggu sekali ke rumahnya di hutan— tepatnya di rumah kuning.   
Murasakibara Atsushi yang bertugas melindungi hutan karena kekuatannya yang hebat, sayangnya dia tipe pemalas yang sangat suka memeluk Kuroko kalau membawakan kiriman makanan untuknya di rumah ungu. Hanya rumah merah yang tidak Kuroko ketahui penghuninya karena ia belum pernah mengantar paket ke sana. Kuroko memang mengenal para penghuni itu karena bekerja mengantarkan paket, misalkan saja figurin milik Aomine, makanan untuk Murasakibara, bahan baku ramuan untuk Midorima dan pakaian untuk Kise.  
Kuroko mengangguk lagi lalu menyerahkan sekotak paket di tangannya, “Kiriman lagi, Aomine-kun. Momoi-san mengomel padaku gara-gara ini.”  
Aomine tertawa keras, “Kurasa dia akan terkagum-kagum kalau melihat isi paketku kali ini!”  
Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, “Maksudmu?”  
“Ikut aku.”  
Kuroko mengikuti Aomine masuk ke rumah biru berbalur batuan safir, blue topaz dan permata-permata bening. Aomine merobek tali yang diikat pada paketnya, menampilkan kotak berwarna coklat licin yang dipelitur. Kuroko memandangnya tanpa berkedip.  
“Apa itu?”  
“Isinya menakjubkan, lihatlah.”  
Penutup kotak dibuka. Terlihatlah sesosok manekin—lagi-lagi manekin— yang membuat Kuroko berwajah datar. Ia akan sependapat dengan Momoi lain kali untuk membuang setiap paket yang ditujukan pada Aomine.  
“Manekin … lagi?”  
“Ini bukan manekin biasa, lihat ini!” Aomine mengacungkan sebotol cairan berwarna ungu pekat yang berkilau.  
“Apa itu?”  
“Hehe, aku bisa membuat manekin ini membesar dengan ramuan Ultimate Sexy Body Project 123 buatan Midorima!”  
Palm face ke dua. Kuroko memlih pergi tanpa memperhatikan celotehan Aomine lagi—bahkan Aomine sendiri tidak sadar Kuroko sudah melesat keluar—. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja, sekalian mampir ke danau. Langkahnya terdengar menyatu dengan suara gemerisik daun, sesekali ia menendang bebatuan yang berserak di sepanjang jalan. Terkadang ia memekik puas saat batu yang ditendangnya berhasil melesat jauh.  
“Akh!”  
Kuroko membisu dalam sekejap. Apakah ia baru saja mendengar suara orang mengaduh?  
“Siapa yang menendang batu?” suara itu tampak kesal, penuh arogansi dan dominansi.  
Kuroko masih terdiam. Haruskah ia ke sana atau kabur?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket bertudung mengaduh saat merasakan kepalanya ditimpuk benda keras berukuran kecil. Tudungnya dilepas, rambut merah scarlet yang menyembul tersentuh oleh angin dingin, ia mendengus saat melihat sebuah batu terjatuh di dekatnya.  
“Siapa yang menendang batu?” ucapnya kasar. Sepasang mata heterokrom menyorot tajam.  
Terdengar suara gemerisik, pandangan itu lantas mengikuti arah suara.  
“M-maaf. Saya tidak sengaja.”  
Sang pemuda berambut merah masih mendelik pada Kuroko yang memutuskan untuk menemui sang korban. Kuroko mulai risih dengan suasana sunyi yang mencekam.  
“Kau … baru saja pergi ke Rainbow Chamber?”   
Pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroko memasang wajah bingung.  
Sang pemuda biru mengernyit, “Ya,” dalam hati Kuroko berpikir, apakah pemuda ini tidak lagi mempermasalahkan perkara tendang batu memakan korban barusan?  
“Kau … siapa?”  
Kuroko menunjuk diri sendiri dengan jarinya.  
“Aku?”  
Satu anggukan diterima.  
“Kuroko Tetsuya, pengirim barang dari toko Momoi Satsuki.”  
Satu anggukan lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangan yang terasa menelanjangi.   
“Anda sendiri—”  
Kali ini hanya ada seringai,  
“Kau tidak perlu tahu.”  
“E-eh?”  
Wussshhh  
Kuroko menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat merasakan ada agin kencang yang datang tanpa aba-aba. Saat membuka tangannya, Kuroko mengernyit karena tak lagi menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah tadi. Hanya ada satu kelopak mawar yang tertinggal di tanah dan kelihatan mencolok karena warnanya yang kontras.  
“Dia … siapa?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri, Akashi?”  
“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menemukan boneka yang menarik.”  
“Boneka seperti milikku?”  
“Tidak. Milikku lebih hidup dan berwarna.”  
“Apa sih yang kau temukan? Aku tidak mengerti.”  
“Boneka biru yang manis dan rapuh.”  
“Err, aku rasa aku tidak akan menyukainya.”  
“Kalaupun kau menyukainya, dia milikku dan itu mutlak.”  
“Err, baiklah, Akashi.”  
.  
.  
.  
Mata merah dan oranye yang berkilau. Rambut merah scarlet, pandangan dingin dan sikap tegas. Perawakannya tidak terbilang sebesar mahkluk-mahkluk yang sering dijumpainya dalam perjalanan menuju Rainbow Chamber.  
Kuroko duduk di dekat konter sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas permukaan meja coklat licin hasil pelitur. Sebuah tangan dikibaskan di depan wajahnya.  
“Tetsu-kun?”  
Mata biru itu masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Momoi mengerutkan dahi, tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak, “TETSU-KUN!”  
“H-hai!”  
Momoi menarik napas dengan erengah-engah. Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.  
“Aku memanggilmu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu untuk mengantar paket Midorin.”  
“Midorima-kun? Bahan penelitian lagi?”  
Momoi mengayun-ayun tongkatnya untuk memerintahkan beberapa benda mendekat, membaca tulisan khas di atas kotak dan membacanya dengan lantang, “Ekstrak ekor kadal, ekstrak kulit manggis, pinus dan serpihan platina.”  
Kuroko hanya mengangguk meski tidak mengerti dengan bahan-bahan yang dikirimkan pada pemuda berkacamata di Rainbow Chamber. Tapi … apakah Kuroko nantinya bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut merah yang sempat ditemuinya kemarin? Mungkin ya, mungkin … tidak.  
……  
Kuroko bersenandung pelan menuju rumah berwarna hijau yang disusun kristal-kristal tourmaline, emerald dan jade. Kakinya mennedang batu, mungkin kalau salah sasaran lagi, ia bisa menemukan pemuda itu lagi. Eh? Kuroko menepuk wajahnya sebanyak tiga kali. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Mengapa ia malah penasaran seperti ini?  
“Kuroko?”  
Sebuah suara tegas nan berwibawa diterima impuls pendengaran Kuroko. Ia refleks menoleh pada sosok pemuda tinggi berambut hijau lumut yang memakai jas laboratorium sepanjang lutut. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.  
“Kebetulan sekali, Midorima-kun. Ada paket.”  
Mata Midorima berkilat senang, “Lama sekali baru sampai. Kelihatannya aku harus mengusirnya dulu baru bisa melakukan penelitian nanodayo.”  
Kuroko memasang wajah bertanya, “Ada tamu, Midorima-kun?”  
Midorima mendengus, “Ya. Tamu menyusahkan.”  
Kuroko berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sekitar tiga puluh derajat.  
“Shintarou, cepatlah. Aku sibuk.”  
Terkejut, Kuroko lantas menghentikan niatnya mengintip sang tamu.  
“Baiklah, aku permisi, Midorima-kun.”  
“Ya.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Kau berisik, Akashi. Lagipula kenapa kau datang ke rumahku kalau sibuk?”  
“Aku bosan di rumah. Siapa yang datang tadi?”  
“Pengantar paket dari toko delivery service milik Momoi.”  
“Paket? Hoo …”  
“Kenapa kau menatap pintu rumahku seperti itu?”  
“Aku pergi dulu.”  
“Hei, jangan pakai sonido di rumahku!—  
Wusshh  
“— Berkasku bisa berserak!”  
Terlambat.  
“AKASHIII!!!”  
.  
.  
.  
Kuroko berjalan pelan-pelan. Entah menunggu siapa atau mencari apa. Matanya menatap apa saja yang berwarna merah.   
“Kelihatannya tidak ada ya.”  
“Apa yang tidak ada?”  
“Ah, bukan apa-apa.”  
Lho? Tunggu dulu. Kuroko bicara pada siapa? Kepala Kuroko bergerak kaku, sepasang iris berbeda warna balas menatapnya.   
“S-sejak kapan Anda ada di sampingku?”  
“Sejak tadi.”  
“A-apa?”  
“Sejak kau menatap sekelilingmu dengan pandangan bocah yang minta dibelikan permen.”  
“Anda tidak sopan. Saya sudah hidup selama seribu tahun, tolong jangan disebut bocah,” Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal.  
“Setidaknya aku hidup lebih lama darimu, sekitar seribu lima ratus tahun.”  
“Tetap saja saya bukan bocah.”  
“Kau bocah bagiku.”  
“Anda menyebalkan. Permisi, saya duluan.”  
Kuroko yang sebal akut memutuskan terbang dan meninggalkan pemuda antah berantah tidak sopan itu. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum puas dan dalam sekejap menghilang menjadi serpihan mawar merah pekat.  
.  
.  
.  
“Akashicchi, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, mengerikan-ssu.”  
“Diamlah, Ryouta. Aku sedang menyusun sesuatu dalam pikiranku.”  
“Eh? Apa?”  
“Kau tidak perlu tahu dan cukup menjadi bagian dari rencanaku.”  
“Hii, tidak mau. Wajahmu menyeramkan, sungguh-ssu!”  
“Fufufu …”  
“Hiiyyy!!!”  
.  
.  
.  
Kuroko tidak tahu dia sial atau beruntung. Entah kenapa, setiap hari ada saja barang yang harus diantar ke Rainbow Chamber, mulai dari mengantar obat pada Kise yang mendadak sakit karena melihat hantu—aneh saja melihat pemuda setengah tengu takut pada makhluk halus lainnya—, bahan penelitian Midorima yang semakin hari semakin aneh, porsi makanan Murasakibara yang bertambah drastis, dan pengiriman manekin baru untuk Aomine yang jadwalnya semakin rutin—ini sih terlalu ketahuan mesumnya, Momoi saja sampai serak seharian karena mengomelinya—.  
Di saat yang sama, setiap ia pulang, ia selalu diganggu pemuda beriris heterokrom yang sangat menyebalkan. Kalau Kuroko pernah penasaran, maka sekarang ia muak. Serius! Dikatai pendek, bocah, autis, bocah hantu, pucat. Ya, Kuroko selalu kembali ke toko dengan wajah masam gara-gara itu. Tak cukup dengan ledekan, tangan usil dengan jemari berkulit sedingin es itu mulai berani menyentuhnya. Kuroko sering menepisnya kasar dan akhirnya kembali diejek.   
Lihat saja apa yang terjadi kali ini selepas Kuroko mengantarkan pil persik—dijamin ampuh untuk mengobati segala penyakit— untuk Kise yang masih sakit karena melihat hantu.  
Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. Ia mulai kesal setelah melewati perjalanan sekitar lima menit dari rumah yang disusun batuan golden topaz dan emas.   
“Hei, Tuan Tanpa Nama.”  
“Ya, Tetsuya-ku?”  
Kuroko berhenti berjalan untuk melotot pada sang pemuda yang memakai jubah bertudung.  
“Aku bukan milik Anda. Dan tolong berhenti menyentuh punggungku sesuka Anda.”  
“Aneh, harusnya kau sudah terbiasa. Abaikan sajalah.”  
Terbiasa jidatmu. Abaikan dengkulmu.  
Kuroko menghela napas frustasi.  
“Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan Anda setelah kembali dari Rainbow Chamber? Sungguh, ini terasa aneh.”  
“Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan ada teman yang selalu menemanimu pulang.”  
“Tidak kalau Anda terus mengelus puncak kepalaku. Lagipula saya tidak tahu nama Anda atau di mana Anda tinggal. Padahal kita sering pulang bersama sejak dua minggu yang lalu.”  
“Kau benar-benar tertarik padaku ya?”  
Wajah Kuroko tersapu warna merah tipis, “Bukan begitu. Jangan membalikkan fakta.”  
Tudung yang senantiasa dipakai untuk menutup kepala disampirkan ke belakang. Ia terkekeh, Kuroko nyaris melotot kesal lagi.  
“Bagiku tidak terlihat seperti itu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak pandai berbohong.”  
Kuroko baru akan melawan ucapan pemuda misterius itu kalau saja punggungnya tidak didorong, “Sudah sampai. Pulanglah, Tetsuya. Sampai jumpa besok.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Akachin? Dari mana saja?”  
“Jalan-jalan, Atsushi.”  
“Hee? Bukankah kau benci keluar rumah?”  
“Tidak kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.”  
“Apa itu? Bukan makanan?”  
“Bukan, Atsushi. Aku menemukan kupu-kupu biru yang sangat suka berkeliaran di hutan.”  
“Hee, tidak bisa dimakan. Tidak asyik~”  
“Hanya aku yang boleh memakannya.”  
“Ee?”  
.  
.  
.  
Hari ini hujan, Kuroko tidak bisa terbang untuk pulang, sayap basah akan terasa lebih berat untuk dipaksa mengepak. Jalan kaki pun hanya akan membuatnya basah total dan demam esok harinya. Kuroko baru saja mengantar sepasang boneka berpose nakal pesanan Aomine yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Saat ia akan pulang, awan-awan nimbus terlebih dahulu menahannya dengan mengguyurkan air ke bumi tanpa rasa kasihan. Kuroko mendesah, memeluk lututnya di teras rumah orang lain sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.  
Ya, Kuroko tengah berlindung di bawah teras rumah yang disusun dari batu ruby, celelista dan garnet. Ini rumah merah. Kuroko tidak mengenal pemiliknya. Menumpang di teras saja sudah membantu Kuroko agar terlindung dari tebasan air hujan yang makin mengganas, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda meskipun telah berlangsung selama lima belas menit.  
Kuroko lelah duduk berjongkok, ia memilih meluruskan kaki dan menyenderkan punggung pada pintu.  
Krieett  
Pintu rumah yang berkilauan itu terbuka tiba-tiba karena pengaruh massa tubuh Kuroko yang menimpa permukaannya. Kuroko jatuh berdebam ke lantai rumah. Anehnya, tidak terasa sakit. Kuroko menyentuh permukaan lantai yang terasa halus, di dalam genggamannya ada kelopak-kelopak mawar yang banyak. Kuroko mengernyit, siapa sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini?  
“Ah, ada bocah tersesat ya?”  
Kuroko membeku. Siapa itu?  
Suara ketukan sepatu yang lama kelamaan semakin keras karena menggema membuat tengkuk Kuroko merinding. Ia belum berani bergerak.  
“Ada kelinci yang masuk dalam rumah singa. Bocah pucat, apa kau kedinginan?”  
Orang itu telah berada persis di belakangnya.  
Kuroko menajamkan pendengaran. Kenapa suara itu terasa … tidak asing?  
“Okaerinasai, Tetsuya.”  
Kuroko nyaris membelalak saat ia menatap siapa yang telah mengalungkan tangan ke leher putihnya.  
“A-anda—”  
.  
.  
.  
“Ini tidak lucu. Jangan tertawa dan saya minta penjelasan. Penjelasan yang lengkap!”  
Kuroko nyaris meledak sambil meminta penjelasan dengan ekspresi minta diterkam.  
“Baiklah, kau mau mulai dari mana?”  
“Nama, mungkin?”  
“Aku Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik rumah merah di Rainbow Chamber.”  
“Jenis?”  
Akashi menyernyitkan dahi mendengar ungkapan Kuroko yang kurang elit.  
“Golongan? Vampire.”  
Kuroko nyaris tersedak.  
“Jadi selama ini Anda bisa menghampiri saya kapan saja karena memiliki kemampuan sonido?”  
“Sayangnya iya.”  
Sayang sayang kepalamu, Akashi.  
“Kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku, Tetsuya. Tolong hentikan memanggilku dengan kata anda.”  
“Akashi-kun?”  
“Begitu lebih baik.”  
“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.”  
“Jangan begitu galak, Tetsuya. Ini menyenangkan bukan?”  
“Bohong itu dosa, Akashi-kun.”  
“Aku rasa satu atau dua kebohongan tidak akan jadi masalah untuk membuatmu datang ke sini.”  
Kuroko mendengus.  
“Jangan-jangan Akashi-kun juga yang dengan sengaja membuatku makin sibuk?” tebaknya asal.  
“Ketahuan ya? Ternyata kau cepat tanggap juga.”  
Kuroko ingin marah. Akashi itu biang kerok semuanya, serius! Jangan-jangan hantu yang dilihat Kise juga Akashi?!  
Ya, aku tidak menyalahkan pemikiranmu yang satu itu, Kuroko.  
“Lalu maksudmu membawaku ke sini apa?”  
“Kalau yang ini kau masih belum mengerti?”  
Kuroko mengeleng pelan.  
“Alasanku mengantarmu pulang juga?”  
“Tidak tahu.”  
“Supaya aku bisa menjagamu dari terkaman hewan buas yang gemar pada kupu-kupu rapuh.”  
“Apa maksudmu?”  
“Kau benar-benar lambat, Tetsuya.”  
“Eh?”  
Kuroko cukup terkejut saat Akashi telah menghampirinya dan menarik tengkuknya. Bibir Akashi mendekat, meraup bibir Tetsuya dalam sebuah kecupan panjang. Tetsuya terkejut, matanya membelalak.  
“Mengerti?”  
Wajah Kuroko merah padam. Ia menunduk malu, ya, terlalu malu.  
.  
.  
.  
Hari itu rumah merah terbuka. Aku jatuh hati padanya jauh lebih lama sebelum itu. Ya, aku telah jatuh dalam pesona mata heterokromnya. Sikapnya, perlakuannya, dan kata-katanya. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, telah jatuh dalam perangkap seorang Akashi Seijuurou.  
.  
.  
.  
“Apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya?”  
“Entah kenapa aku yakin kalau Akashi-kun tidak akan mengizinkanku pulang kalau aku menolak.”  
“Kau begitu cepat mengerti sifatku, Tetsuya.”  
“Sifat buruk, ya.”  
“Posesif itu baik untuk melindungi peri bocah yang manis.”  
“Bocah lagi? Aku pulang sekarang juga.”  
“Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pulang hari ini?”  
“Eh?”   
“Aku sudah mengatakan pada Satsuki kalau kau libur dua hari.”  
“Apa?!”  
.  
.  
OWARI  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: Gantung? Gantung yah? Iya kan? #plakk Maaf ya kalau gantung, saya bingung eksekusinya gimana. Hiks hiks, saya masih perlu belajar lebih banyak. TT.TT Ini karya ke tiga dan mungkin yang terakhis untuk AKAKUROXYGEN, lagipula deadlinenya sudah sangat dekat. Hehehe, kalau ada yang kurang ngeh ditanya aja ya, saya balas sebisa mungkin kalau sempat. *dihajar rame-rame  
Itu endingnya sih, Akashi ngurung Kuroko dua hari penuh, bayangin aja lagi ngapain. Hohoho *senyum nista  
GLOSSARY:  
Tengu: Makhluk yang mendiami gunung. Mitos dari Jepang. Memiliki sayap gagak yang berwarna hitam. Bayangkan peran Kise di sini seperti Kurama dalam Kamisama Hajimemashita, oke?  
Pil persik: Ini saya lihat dari anime Kamisama Hajimemashita juga, pil persik ini buatan dewa dan khasiatnya itu ampuh untuk berbagai penyakit.  
Sonido: kemampuan vampire berpindah tempat dengan mengubah wujud menjadi benda lain missal kelopak bunga, kelelawar dll.  
See you in another fanfics,  
Mind  
To  
RnR  
???  
Sign,

Ether-chan


End file.
